Shower fun
by transformertard
Summary: SLASH WARNING ! Bumblebee and Blurr are both in the shower room. Things are awkward at first, but then they discover just how attracted they are to eachother.


TFA: Shower fun~

by: transformertard

Title: Shower fun

series: transformers animated

Pairing: Bee x Blurr

Rating: mature

Warnings: sticky, slash

Summary: Bumblebee and Blurr are both in the washracks...things are awkward at first, but then...SHETHAPPENS! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I do not make profit from this.

Bee grabbed his towel, smiling sleepily as he walked to the wash was early in the morning so not every one was up yet. Bee opened the door, looking around inside. It was fairly big inside, about five other bots could all fit inside, and it looked like a typical human shower covered the walls and floor, and you could make the room have different lighting. Bee walked in, turning on the medium placed his towel on the bar next to the door and walked to the second shower, tuning it on closed his optics, sighing as he felt the warm water on his metal, it was soothing to the started to remove his interfacing cover, turning around to let the water run down his back. Then suddenly the door opened, he gasped,turning around quickly to cover himself. He glanced over his shoulder, it was Burr standing there, " oh.. Bee.. sorry..i didn't know someone was already in here..um ill come back later.." Blurr said awkwardly. Bee blushed, " uh no thats okay.. you can stay if you want".He had never been in the wash racks before with someone else cause he was rather blushed slightly, walking in, he placed his towel beside Bee's, and then walked over to the shower across from him.

Bee blushed harder, " great.. just great.. his crush was in the wash rack with him! What am i gonna do?" Bee thought nervously. But he continued to clean himself under the spray. Blurr took off his cover, trying not to moan when he felt the warm water cleanse him. He smiled nervously, " i should have left.. why did i stay? Now im just making things obvious.. kay.. Blurr just play it cool.. and go on with your buisness.." He thought. rubbing his hand down his arm, trying to distract himself. Bee glanced over his shoulder, blushing when he saw Blurr's fine aft, he giggled nervously, skrewing up his face, he could feel his body getting hot. "oh slag.." He thought. Bee tried to ignore it, grabing the energon soap bar, he started to scrub down his chest plate rather roughly, but then then it slipped out of his grip. " whoops" Bee said, frowning, " great..now i have to go get it.." He thought, blushing with walked after it, bending over to pick it up. But the soap left a trail behind it and Bee started to slip, Bee gasped, " waaa!" Blurr glanced behind him, his optics widend when he saw Bee fall, but he zoomed over there just in time to catch him. Grabbing under his arms he steadied him agian.

Bee blushed harder, feeling Blurr's body behind him. " you okay Bee?" Blurr said. Bee nodded nervously, " uum yeah..thanks.." He said, shaking. Blurr blushed again, feeling Bee's flush body against himself, he felt himself getting hard. Blurr gasped, " oh primus! im s sorry.. uuh.." Bee's spark pounded, he moaned feeling Blurr spike against him. He pressed back into Blurr, his optics filled with lust, he blushed couldent help it, Feeling Blurr so close drove him blushed hard," aah!.. Bee?" Blurr said moaning slightly, something told him to let Bee go, but he didn't want to. It was like something snapped inside him, and his instincts took over. He purred into Bee's audio, his optics dimmed as he wrapped him hands around Bee's stomach, stroking him gently. " hmm" ,Bee moaned, rubbing himself against Blurr. Blurr groaned, moving Bee up so his spike went in between his legs. Bee started to get hard, he growled with arousel, when Blurr kissed up his neck. Blurr purred loudly, he couldent help it, he loved him too much. Bee started to purr too, wrapping his arms behind Blurr. Blurr rubbed himself against Bee, making him moan loudly, Bee's port dripped with hot lubricant. Blurr trailed his hand across Bee's body, and then down and up his spike. Bee moaned.." ooh..B Blurr.." he clenched his denta's together, his body building with arousel.

Blurr groaned, moving his spike back behind Bee again he rubbed his other hand along his port, Bee shuddered, Blurr slowly put a digit inside him. Bee tensed up , supressing a moan, he was so tight. " hmm" Blurr purred, licking up Bee's neck. Bee's rocked onto Blurr, moaning with pleasure, as Blurr put another digit into him. Blurr continued to stroke up Bee's spike while getting his port ready. Bee writhed against him, moaning loudly, "..i i love you.." Blurr said softly into Bee's audio receiver. Bee's spark pounded," i... ah... i love you to...". Blurr growled with lust, taking his digits out of Bee's port before he overloaded. Bee moaned with need as Blurr grabbed his thigh, hoisting him up a bit he positioned him over his spike ,Bee winced as Blurr slowly went into his port. Blurr moaned, Closing his optics he grabbed Bee's hips as he eased himself into him. Bee Blushed at his size, he could feel transfluid run down his leg,and his wet body started to give off steam as he heated up. Blurr gently thrust into Bee at a slow pace, " aahh..slag.." Bee moaned in pleasure. Blurr growled, nipping him on his neck he wrapped his arms around him, as he started to thrust in deeper. It was like a dream come true.

They both moaned loudly, as Blurr held Bee up, slowly impaling him with his spike. Bee squinted his optics in both pain and pleasure. Adjusting his self, he worked against Blurr. Bee breathed, feeling his sensitive opening being filled for the first time. Blurr moaned, planting sweet kisses on his neck, slowly increasing his pace. Bee whimpered, feeling energon come out, his faceplates heated up. Blurr purred into Bee's audio, wrapping his arms around him tightly,still inside him, he backed up so he could lean against the wall. Gasping at the feeling of the cool water on his hot plating, steam swirled around them as their bodies got hotter. Bee shivered, he could feel his overload coming, and the discomfort was starting to fade away into pleasure. Blurr felt him relax and started to go in deeper, careful not to hurt him, Bee just moaned loudly and leaned back into his chest plate.

Blurr growled, his own overload was coming fast. Bee wrapped his legs back around Blurrs legs, " f faster..." Bee said, shuddering. Blurr moaned, still going a slow pace, " i.. ah.. d don't..want..to..ah! hurt you.." Blurr growled. Bee winced, " ah.. you w wont... i want.. this.." he said, his spark pounding for more. Blurr hissed with pleasure, holding Bee gently, he thrust up into him, breaking his virgin seal. Bee gasped, his optics clouded with lust. Blurr moaned, licking up Bee's neck to soothe him. Bee cried out at the sensation, he was so close, " a b Blurr! ", he said. Bee clenched his denta's toghether, Blurr arched his back against the wall, they both had an overwhelming pleasure building.

They didn't know this but the rest of the autobots were already up

( this story is really bad.. like seriously.. ^ ^ )


End file.
